Forsaken
by ThisCatalyst'sPen
Summary: It all starts when Raphael finds a body in the sewers. Now, the turtles are thrust into a battle that could not only potentially destroy them, but the whole of New York as well. Friends are viewed and foes, and sworn enemies become allies as the turtles face the horror that the city has been hiding for years.


**Summary:** It all starts when Raphael finds a body in the sewers. Now, the turtles are thrust into a battle that could not only potentially destroy them, but the whole of New York as well. Friends are viewed and foes, and sworn enemies become allies as the turtles face the horror that the city has been hiding for years. Five tests must be completed. If the turtles fail, the city will fall to ash. But, if they prevail, they may be able to save not only themselves, but the world as well…

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT. All respective characters, minus my OC's, are the copyright of their respectful owners.

 **A/n:** It has been a long time since I have immersed myself in the world of fanwriting. I have had many bumps in the road over the past year, and I am slowly trying to bring myself back. Like with all falls, my confidence has been shaken, I admit I am back on training wheels- no longer confident and carefree with my writing or my plots. But, a step is a step, whether it is forward or back. And whilst I cannot promise miracles in the form of updates, I wish to thank everyone who has had never-ending patience with me and my stories. I thank you all, and hope that you enjoy what I have managed to conjure up once more.

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 _First Strike_

* * *

It was the smell that first led Raphael to the body.

He was returning home from a night of rooftop leaping, and a good dose of kick-arse with Casey, when the smell hit him. The scent of blood was so strong; it overpowered the usual putrid smells of the underground sewers. It clung to the air, almost as if the very earth were bleeding.

Raphael scrunched his beak up in disgust, bringing a hand up to cover his nose front the assault. At first, he thought the smell must have been coming from a large rat, or even a small cat or dog that had fallen into the sewers. But the smell was far too strong to be coming from something so small. Unsheathing his Sai, Raphael pushed himself against the wall, blending into the shadows with ease. The smell was coming from further down the tunnel.

Slowly and silently, Raphael crept forward, nothing bust a wisp of shadow, his senses on high alert for the smallest of sounds. He was approaching a small tunnel that branched off the main line of the sewers. The smell was definitely coming from down there. As Raphael crept closer to the adjourning tunnel, he noticed with a start that the filthy water that sloshed around his feet was a deep red instead of it's usual murky brown. Preparing himself for battle, Raphael flexed his muscles and quickly turned the corner, weapons raised.

He was greeted with darkness and silence. The tunnel was a dead-end, the only light emitting sluggishly from the grate that was firmly fixed in the roof. Deep red water swirled around Raphael's feet and stained his legs scarlet. Shuddering, Raphael fought off the urge to retch. His eyes scanned the cloaking darkness until they fell on a dark mass strewn amongst the rubbish. Cautiously stepping closer, Raphael could barely hold his gasp of shock at what he discovered.

Laying brokenly in the filth of New York, was a dead Foot soldier. Raphael could just make out the tatters of his black clothes and the red foot emblem sewn to his breast. His body was barely recognisable and Raphael was glad for the hood that covered the Foot soldier's face. It was hard to tell what had actually killed the Foot soldier. Blood soaked his entire being, and in the dark, it was hard to tell where one wound started and another ended. Raphael dared to peer closer, wrinkling his nose at the overwhelming smell of blood.

The blood that covered the Foot soldier's body hadn't yet dried, and Raphael realised with a start, had not yet begun to coagulate. That meant that the Foot soldier hadn't died long ago.

Pulling his shell-cell from his belt, Raphael quickly called his brothers.

"Hey, Donnie, you guys better come and look at this…"

* * *

"Who could have done this, Donnie?" Mikey asked, forcing his eyes away from the blood-soaked mess in front of him.

"I'm not sure," Don replied with a frown as he crouched beside the body. "But by the state of the blood, this Foot solider died only a few hours ago."

"Did you pick anything up on the scanners?" Leo demanded from where he stood at the entrance of the tunnel, his face grave.

Donnie shook his head. "No, everything's been quiet, nothing unusual at all. Whoever did this did so silently and unseen without tripping any of the alarms."

"Could it have been another Foot solider?" Mikey asked hesintantly.

"I don't know many people who can commit a crime as silently and unseen as this person did," Donnie admitted.

"Which means it must have been another ninja," Raphael concluded with a growl.

"We don't know that for certain," Don said.

"Then who do you think it was, genius?" Raphael asked.

"I don't know, it's very suspicious," Don said slowly. "But I doubt a Foot ninja would kill another in cold blood, even they have more honour than that."

"You guys don't think…" Mikey said hesitantly, not wanting to say out load the thought that had struck him.

"No," Leo said firmly. "We killed the Shredder three years ago. It's not him."

"Maybe Karai got mad at her little soldier," Raphael said, only half jokingly.

Leo sent his brother a disapproving look. "Karai may not be on our side, especially after what we did to her father, but she was raised by the Bushido code. Karai has honour."

"If you say so," Raphael grumbled, not entirely convinced.

"So what should we do?" Mikey asked.

"I need to examine him properly," Don said. "I need to discover the cause of death, that might help us to narrow down who did this."

"We also need to confide with Master Splinter," Leo spoke up. "And search the tunnel for any clues."

"Eeeewwww, I am so not touching the dead guy," Mikey said in disgust, taking a few steps back with his hands raised in front of him.

"We'll get a stretcher, Mikey," Donnie said with a roll of his eyes. "You won't have to touch him."

"Baby," Raphael hissed under his breath.

"I heard that!"

"Will you two stop bickering? We need to go tell Master Splinter," Leo ordered.

"Leo's right," Don said, straightening to his feet. "I have a feeling that this is more than just an 'unlucky accident'."

* * *

Master Splinter bowed his head, his long tail swishing anxiously behind him. He took several deep breaths before opening his eyes again.

"What you have told me is not good," Master Splinter said slowly. "The death of this solider can mean many things, none of them being good."

"But who could have done this, Sensei?" Donnie spoke up.

"I do not know," Master Splinter said gravely. "But I agree with you, Donatello, we must exam the body."

"Why was he in the sewers?" Mikey asked. "I thought the Foot didn't know where we lived?"

"They do not," Master Splinter said quietly. "But whoever, or whatever, has killed this soldier, does."

"How can you be so sure?" Leo asked with a frown.

"The way Raphael found the body, was too easy," Master Splinter explained. "If one were to truly hide their grievous crimes, they would have done so with more care. But the fact that the body was found here, and not near a Foot headquarters, can only mean one thing."

"Someone wants us to know we aren't hidden anymore," Raphael said quietly.

Master Splinter nodded. "It is a warning, not only to us, but to the Foot Clan as well."

"I don't know anyone who hates us _and_ the Foot," Mikey spoke up with a puzzled look. "It's either one or the other."

"Enemies can conceal themselves with friendship, and friendships can conceal themselves the same way," Master Splinter said gravely.

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Leo said slowly, "that everyone we know, friend or foe, is a suspect."

* * *

 **A/n:** I apologise for the meagre length of the chapter. I hope it was enough to state some curiosity, and I hope to, fingers crossed, post more soon. Your thoughts and opinions are always welcome.

Wishing everyone the very best,

~Cat


End file.
